


自給自足

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 他們共享著一個靈魂，他們本就是一體。





	自給自足

背部撞上辦公桌邊緣的疼痛讓Bright倒吸了一口氣，這具女性身體的痛覺忍受力顯然比之前的男性身體低，她瞪了眼前人一眼，後者露出一個抱歉的微笑後繼續解開她身上的襯衫鈕扣，Bright不滿的扁了扁嘴之後也回敬似的伸手把對方的實驗袍扯下來。  
「這次總不會再被打擾了吧。」Bright回想起不久前他們才正準備開始就被Gears打斷的事。他以褪去她的上衣代替回答，皮膚直接接觸到微涼的室內空氣讓Bright打了個哆嗦，面前的男人輕撫過她那些暴露出來的肌膚，指尖掃過的地方帶起了一絲絲暖意。  
人的體溫果然很溫暖啊。Bright一邊主動湊上前親吻一邊想著，她知道對方肯定也是這麼想的。  
因為他們都是Jack Bright啊。

  
Bright摟著前一具身體的脖子讓後者延著下巴一路向下輕吻愛撫到胸口，她已經很久沒有體會這種溫柔細膩的做愛了，這次「他們」可都不想把彼此的身體弄壞啊。  
現在Bright待的這具紅髮女性身體最初是抱著以女性的姿態去調戲Glass的心情選中的。基金會裡——尤其是Site-19裡大部分的人都習慣Bright用各種性別和面貌、甚至是以動物的模樣出現在站點內，不過每每看著Glass在遇上女性的Jack Bright比面對男性的面貌稍微慌亂上幾分時總是很有趣。  
Bright的手掌貼上男人的臉，拇指掃過這副先前身軀的眼角，在那兒長時間累積的疲憊化成深深的印記留在眼眶下，隔著厚重的鏡片昭示著它的存在。  
「黑眼圈已經那麼深啦……看來如果再不好好睡覺這副身體就是過勞猝死了。」Bright不希望這具身體太早被淘汰掉，這個男人的眼睛和原本的自己很相似。  
「前提是能睡的著不是嗎。」他嗤笑般的勾了勾嘴角。她望著他的眼瞳，如同透過薄薄的水晶體直接凝視自己的靈魂。  
那揮之不去的千百次的死亡。  
「用這種方式照鏡子感覺真不好。」Bright呢喃道。

  
他們顯然都不想再繼續這個話題，畢竟本來的目的就不是什麼探索自我，而是更加單純的發泄慾望。衣物幾乎盡數褪去，在逐漸激烈的吻和撫摸下，他們帶著薄汗的肌膚直接互相接觸，不用擔心963的影響讓Bright有種輕鬆的感覺，她可以赤裸著環抱對方，讓自己的身體與他貼合的幾乎毫無空隙，夾在他們之間的963那冰冷的金屬和寶石漸漸染上了彼此的溫度。  
他的手延著她的腰往下探，滑過大腿和臀部之後淺淺的在她的性器裡戳刺著發出淫靡的水聲，她難耐的扭了扭腰，帶著水氣的眼瞳盛滿了無處發泄的慾火。  
你還在慢吞吞的磨蹭什麼啊。她咬著唇不滿的死盯著前一具身體。  
「到底是這副身體太敏感還是我本身就這麼色情。」他笑著將手指進到更深處，指腹滑過內部柔軟的黏膜，那些刺激化作一道道快感的訊號惹的她一陣輕顫，也使更多的液體從中溢出。  
「你明明就知道答案。」她喘著氣露出了和他如出一轍的微笑。  
他似乎也按耐不住自己的慾望了，抽出手指後他換上自己早已蓄勢待發的性器抵上那個濕滑的穴口，她扣在他腦後的手微微使力讓他更貼近自己。結合的那一刻他們一同發出滿足的嘆息。  
他們共享著一個靈魂，他們本就是一體。

  
黏膜被比方才更具熱量和體積的物體撐開，僅僅是進入而已，那一瞬的刺激就讓她幾乎失神。但她很快就注意到一絲異樣的快感，並不是空虛的情慾終於被填滿的那種愉悅，而是挺進時被溫暖柔軟的包裹住的舒爽。她瞪大了眼睛，發覺眼前人也是同樣的神色。  
「963不該有這種異常效應的啊……」她忍著喘息吐出這句話，他也在努力調適著呼吸，試圖搞清楚到底發生了什麼。他稍微把自己撤出了些，他們一同發出了壓抑不住的驚喘。  
管他的呢。他們很快就把問題拋到腦後，無論那是錯覺還是什麼，這個情況要讓他們停下是不可能的了。

  
Bright放縱自己沉浸在性帶來的愉悅感中，前後的刺激讓思考變成一團漿糊，模糊的意識讓Bright開始分不清現在的自己到底是她還是他，僅能緊擁眼前的人大口呼吸，任由彼此的身體交纏，讓肉欲焚燒他們的神經。  
高潮的浪終於把Bright的意識淹沒，他們的體液把交合處弄的一片狼藉，他脫力的靠在她身上胸口劇烈起伏著，她的手撫過他的背接著垂到身旁。  
「運動不足啊。」他們幾乎異口同聲的說。雖然很想延長那種仿佛連大腦都要融化的快感，但他們都沒那個體力再戰。他們看了彼此一眼。  
果然自給自足不是個長久的辦法啊。


End file.
